frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Regulum/Łączniczka - Rozdział 6
' Witam, witam i o wasze zdrówko się pytam!' ' 'Rozdział pojawia się ze względu na prośby pewnej osoby * rzuca wymowne spojrzenie na CherryCoke *. Tak więc oto i kolejny rozdział mojego opowiadania, które zdobywa jak widzę coraz większą popularność. Ten rozdział dedykuję... wszystkim którzy są dla mnie ważny. Sierpniowi, CherryCoke, Opuskidowi, Sovowi, Marcie, Jagodzie, Róży, Przemkowi, Klarze, Michaelowi, Perle i RayOfLight. ( wybaczcie jeżeli kogoś z was nie wymieniłam, ale te osoby są mi najbliższe, kolejność przypadkowa ) Najważniejszy jednak dla mnie jest Bartek ( Klara, Avenom, Ave_Klara ). Głównie jemu dedykuję ogólnie całą tą historię. Ogólnie to wszystkim dziękuję za 'wiarę w moje możliwości. Wiem, że dziś początek dosyć ckliwy ale spokojnie. Ani Łączniczka się nie kńczy ani ja nie odchodzę. Po prostu... dziś musiałam wam napisać taki początek. Zwłaszcza, że rozdział to prawie sam dialog i wyjaśnianie znaczenia nazw magicznych ras. Nudny jak flai z olejem. Życzę wam z całego mojego serca miłego czytania. *************************************************************************************************** Dziewczyna zauważyła, że każdy w pomieszczeniu o mało nie zemdlał słysząc słowa tęczowowłosej bogini. Spojrzała na nią ze spokojem w oczach. - Kto jest jaką magiczną istotą? - spytała spokojnie starając się ignorować świdrujący ból głowy jaki ją od jakiegoś czasu męczył. Iris cicho westchnęła. - Niestety nie mam takiej wiedzy. Udało mi się tylko wyczuć, że wszyscy noszą w sobie magię. Ściągnęła tu postacie z Krainy Lodu, gdyż tylko dzięki nim mogła ożywić wasze tulpy. A ożywiła je, by zdobyć ich moc. One mimo, iż są teraz realne mają moc unaoczniania różnych rzeczy. Wsytarczy, że o czymś pomyślą a ta rzecz od razu się pojawi. Wyczuć jednak kto jest jaką magiczna istotą potrafisz tylko i jedynie ty. - powiedziała po czym skinęła na brązowooką dziewczynę. Sara westchnęła. Nie rozumiała tego. Skupiła się, ale nic nie czuła. Nie widziała nic niezwykłego. Spojrzała na Iris i pokręciła głową. Nagle ktoś położył jej dłoń na ramieniu. Odwróciła się gwałtownie. Za nią stał Bartek. Uśmiechał się do niej delikatnie i spokojnie. Dziewczyna zamknęła oczy. Całą siłą swojej woli skupiła się. Uspokoiła swoje myśli. Wyobraziła sobie, by było jej łatwiej, że płynie pod wodą. Nuciła sobie też dobrze znane jej piosenki, by uspokoić myśli. Otworzyła oczy. Lśniły one silnym, złotym blaskiem. Jej klucz unosił się nad jej dłońmi. Lśnił i obracał się wokół własnej osi. Dziewczyna skupiła się jeszcze bardziej. Teraz śpiewała na głos, by całkowicie się odizolować od otaczającego ją świata. Szatyn wtedy szybko chwycił gitarę i zaczął grać. Wiedział, że to jej pomoże. Śpiewała ona piosenkę z Krainy Lodu. Piosenkę, która zawsze jej pomagała gdy traciła wiarę w to, że to co piszę ma jakiś sens. Śpiewała ,, Mam tę moc ". Jej głos teraz był delikatniejszy. Dziewczyna skupiła się jeszcze mocniej. Wręcz czuła chłód wody. Słyszała szum fal. Zamknęła oczy. Widziała obrazy układające się w różne historie. Zamknęła klucz w dłoniach po czym otworzyła oczy rozkładając dłonie. Wokół niej lśniła złota poświata. Po chwili wszystko znikło. Sara stała tak jakby nic się nie stało z zamkniętymi oczami i kluczem w dłoni. Po chwili zatrzepotały czarne rzęsy niczym skrzydła motyla. Wszyscy od razu zaczęli się pytać kim są, ale dziewczyna uciszyła ich gestem dłoni. Spojrzała na Iris. - Czym są elementy? - spytała spokojnie choć jej głos drżał. Bartek pomógł jej usiąść. Była osłabiona. To co zrobiła to nie było nic wielkiego, ale ona nie była do tego przyzwyczajona. Iris zamknęła oczy. - Elementy są ludźmi potrafiącymi panować nad którymś z podstawowych żywiołów. Ognia, wody, ziemi i powietrza. Potrafią oni jednak tylko panować nad tym żywiołem. Nie potrafią się z nim porozumieć. Są to bardzo potężne istoty. Ich prawdziwa forma wyróżnia się znamieniem oznaczających ich żywioł. - powiedziała spokojnie tak jakby czytała to z podręcznika. Jej głos nawet przez chwilę nie drżał. Sara pokiwała głową po czym zamyśliła się jakby chcąc przypomnieć sobie kolejną nazwę. - A sylfy? - spytała na co zebrani tu bogowie wręcz podskoczyli ze zdziwenia. Iris pstryknęła palcami po czym się zaśmiała. - Są to można powiedzieć duszki żywiołów. One mogą porozumiewać się ze swoim żywiołem. Również władają czterema żywiołami. Ich forma wygląda jakby ich żywioł został ożywiony. - powiedziała uśmiechając się cały czas. Sara pokiwała głową. - Wiem co to bóg, wiem co to heros... czym jest wilkokrwista? - Są oni nazywani również wilkołakami lub magicznymi wilkami. Najczęstsza nazwa jednak to właśnie wilkokrwiści. Są to potężne i stare istoty. Mają zwykle cztery formy. Ludzką, wilczą, ludzką z wilczymi atrybutami oraz formę wilka na dwóch łapach. Maja wilczych bogów którzy władają różnymi żywiołami. Łączą się w watahy a każda wataha wysławia inne bóstwo. Nie jest do końca określone ilu tych bogów jest. Mają one magiczną bibliotekę w której zaklęta jest wiedza na temat każdej istoty w każdym świecie. - powiedziała na co wszystcy gwizdnęli z podziwem. Sara zamknęła oczy. - A czym jest Klucznik? - spytała mocno podkreślając to słowo. Na jego dźwięk wszyscy bogowie krzyknęli zdumieni. Włosy Iris przypominały teraz prawdziwą tęczę. Cicho poruszała ustami jakby mówiąc rasę o którą przed chwilą spytała się Sara. - Klucznik nie jest do końca rasą. Jest tylko jedna taka osoba. Zwykle Łącznikiem był mężczyzna. Pewnego dnia został zaatakowany w jakimś świecie. Obroniła go dziewczyna. Dziewczyna od dawna bowiem dażyła Łącznika uczuciem. On również zakochał się w dziewczynie. Dał on jej klucz do swojej mocy. Niestety nikt nie wie jaki i Kluczniczka oraz Łącznik zawsze muszą sami to odkryć. Od tego czasu zostali długowieczną parę, gdyż obydwoje mimo, iż nie byli nieśmiertelni byli długowieczni. Łącznik przysięgł Kluczniczce wierność jednak ona miała prawo mieć jednego mężczyznę w każdym świecie. Zawsze jednak gdy Łącznik opuszczał świat musiała robić to wraz z nim. To pierwszy przypadek gdy Łącznikiem jest kobieta. Kto jest Klucznikiem? - spytała spokojnie na co na ustach Sary wikwitł niczym pąk róży słodki i radosny uśmiech. Wstała po czym powoli zaczęła podchodzić do każdego z chłopaków. Gdy to robiła w ich sercach zaczynała płonąć nadzieja. Bo jaki facet nie chciałby mieć na własność jednej kobiety, która nie może go zdradzić a w każdym ze światem móc mieć kochankę której nie musiałby ukrywać przed żoną? Po prostu raj dla mężczyzn. Sara jednak gasiła ich nadzieję omijając ich bez cienia zainteresowania. W końcu zatrzymała się przed nikim innym tylko przed Bartkiem. - Z tego co wywnioskowałam ja i Klucznik zostani w pewien sposób małżeństwem na zawsze. W takim razie powiedz mi... marzyłeś kiedyś, by zostać mężem wariatki? - spytała przekrzywiając głowę z promiennym uśmiechem. Chłopak się zaśmiał po czym uniósł dziewczynę do góry. Ona pisnęła ze strachu i radości. - Innej żony bym nie chciał. - powiedział uśmiechając się cały czas. Sara zachichotała. spojrzała teraz na resztę oparta o ramię swojego mimowolnego męża. - To może teraz czas na wilkokrwistą. - powiedziała nadal się uśmiechając. Wszyscy wstrzymali oddech. Kto jest tą magiczną istotą? Kto? - Wilkokrwistą jest Amelia. - powiedziała Sara odwracając się do dziewczyny znanej również jako ShinMidnight. Ona spojrzała na nią jak na kosmitkę. - Nie... mylisz się! Jestem zwyczajną dziewczyną! Zwyczajną dziewczyną! Słyszysz?! Nie jestem jakąś wilkołaczką! Jestem człowiekiem! - wrzasnęła po czym wybiegła z domku. W tym samym czasie w którym ona przekroczyła próg Sara opadła na ziemię. Ogarnęła ją ciemność. Zemdlała... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania